


All I Needed

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Banter, Boys Kissing, F/M, Gryffindor Louis, Humor, I'm Sorry, Insecure Harry, Kissing, M/M, Omega Harry, Quidditch, Scenting, Slytherin Harry Styles, like a lot of Quidditch, mentions of sex and knots but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Harry is the omega captain of the Slytherin quidditch team with a team that won't listen to him. Louis is the alpha captain of the Gryffindor team who doesn't know how to offer help without seeming like a knothead, pushing his opinions on Harry.  When he comes up with a rather questionable plan to try and getHarryto askhimfor help, they may just both get what they need.





	All I Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/gifts).



> Jaerie,
> 
> I hope this at least somewhat appeals to you. It is both my first a/b/o and my first fic in the Potterverse and it was quite an adventure. Thank you for your wonderful prompts!
> 
> Also, I never mention ages but let's just assume they're both eighteen in this.

 

It isn’t against the rules, what Louis is doing. At least, he doesn’t think it is. If the other team captains are smart enough to sneak into the stands and watch Louis’ team’s quidditch practice, more power to them. The Gryffindor team is definitely one to look out for if he does say so himself.  So, it’s a strategic decision, a way to scope out the competition, find out their weaknesses and strengths. It’s definitely got nothing to do with the rumors that an omega has been named Slytherin’s team captain this year. It especially doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that the omega is Harry Styles, a boy Louis’ been crushing on from afar since the day  they started at Hogwarts as first years.

The Slytherin practice is not going well.  Harry’s teammates, all Alphas and Betas except for one lone omega Seeker, don’t seem very keen on listening to someone they deem weaker than themselves.

Louis’ cheeks are burning with anger as he watches them disregard everything Harry asks of them. Peter Parkinson, the Slytherin Keeper has basically taken over the practice himself. Louis wants to walk out onto the pitch and punch him right in his smug Alpha face as he watches Harry sink more and more into himself with each ignored request.

Finally, Harry gives up, dragging his broom to the side of the pitch and sitting on the ground with it cradled in his lap as he watches his team practice without him.

Louis is sending out all the “don’t give up vibes” he can manage but they don’t seem to reach Harry. He sits there watching his team and doesn’t make another move to take back the practice.

If Louis catches Peter’s robes on fire after an  _ accidental _ spill in Potions later in the week, no one has to know it was actually on purpose. And the parchment he has to write on potions safety is a small price to pay.

It was just a little fire anyway.

*

After sneakily watching a second, horrible practice of the Slytherin quidditch team, Louis has come to the conclusion that he has to help Harry somehow. The problem is _ how _ . He doesn’t want to admit he’s been spying or appear to be one of those knothead alphas that thinks they’re better than all omegas. So, that leaves out just coming out and offering help. He’s going to have to be sneaky about this too.

“Hey, Tommo!” Shawn Mendes, the Captain of the Ravenclaw team calls out as Louis walks by in the great hall on his way to lunch. “You better watch out at the game this weekend! My team’s looking pretty good this year.”

“You wish, Mendes!” Louis laughs, walking backwards. “You don’t have a chance.”

“Oh really?” Shawn stands from his table, a cocky smirk on his face. “Maybe you should put your knuts where your mouth is.”

Louis snickers as Shawn’s face reddens when he realizes what he just said and what it might sound like out of context.

“You know what I mean,” Shawn insists, ignoring the colour on his cheeks while Louis raises a brow at him.

“How much?” Louis asks, but then gets a better idea, putting up a hand to halt Shawn’s reply. “Wait a minute. We should get the other captains in on this.” This could be exactly the excuse he needs get Harry to ask him for help.

“On our little match?” Shawn asks, his face scrunched in confusion.

“No, no. We’ll bet on who’s taking the House Cup,” Louis explains, “and you better believe it’s gonna be Gryffindor.” He winks at Shawn as he turns, ignoring Shawn’s protests that the House Cup isn’t just dependent on quidditch scores. Everyone knows those are the points that  _ really matter _ .

“Hey, Liam!” Louis calls, hurrying past the Hufflepuff table. “Secret meeting later. In the you-know-where, you-know-when. Quidditch captains only.”

“Lou!” Liam Payne whines, as Louis continues on to the Slytherin table. He hates sneaking out after curfew and Louis knows it but sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. He knows Liam will be there anyway.

“Hiya, Harry.” Louis walks up to the Slytherin table trying to appear cool and collected. He’s an alpha. He should be able to ooze charm but he often feels a little off kilter around Harry, fumbling more than anything. He’s already nervous, the rope tattoo on his wrist tying itself in knots. He tugs down the sleeve of his robes, hoping no one saw.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry replies, looking up from his food. His eyes are wide, surprised Louis is in front of him disturbing his meal, no doubt. His cheeks are flushing like he’s embarrassed or something and the pink tinge of his skin only adds to his beauty if you ask Louis.  “Um, do you need something?”

“Oh, yeah,” Louis says, fixing his fringe and hoping it looks casual and not like the nervous movement that it is. “Uh, all the quidditch captains are getting together for a meeting tonight after curfew. You know, bantering about whose team is the best, betting on who’ll win the House Cup. Things like that. Should be fun, you should come.”

“Oh, um. Yeah, it sounds nice,” Harry drops his eyes back to his food, his shoulders hunched a bit like maybe it doesn’t actually sound that nice. “I don’t think I can make it though.”

“Come on, Curly,” Louis teases, leaning forward to rest his hands on the table in front of him. “It won’t be the same without  _ all _ of us.”

“I just,” Harry mutters, looking up at Louis nervously and it occurs to Louis that he might look a bit predatory leaning over an omega like he is. He straightens and feels guilt settle in his stomach when he sees Harry relax at the distance. “I just don’t know if I’d be comfortable somewhere alone with two alphas and a beta after hours.

Aaaand the guilt just keeps on coming.

“Oh, right yeah,” Louis winces at the thought of causing Harry any kind of discomfort, making him feel unsafe in any way. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t think of that.”  

Harry shrugs and shrinks in on himself some more. “Sorry to ruin everything.”

“Hey, no,” Louis protests before Harry can get anymore down on himself. “You didn’t ruin anything. We’ll just, uh,” Louis scrambles for a way to fix this. “We can do it at supper. Right here in the great hall. Lots of people around.” Which, doesn’t bode well for their topic of conversation. Hmm. “We can… we can speak in code!”

Louis can tell he’s got a great big dopey grin on his face at having figured out a solution on the spot but it doesn’t even matter because Harry is grinning back at him. It’s shy and he looks a bit like he thinks Louis is a fool but Louis will gladly be a fool to keep Harry smiling.

“That sounds alright,” Harry says with a hint of laughter in his tone. “What’s the code then?”

Louis has absolutely no idea.

“I have absolutely no idea. But we’ll come up with  _ something _ !” Louis promises, backing away from the Slytherin table. He needs to make a break for it before Harry changes his mind. “Gotta go inform the other captains of the change in plans. See you at supper!”

*

Shawn is the one that comes up with a solution for their speaking in code problem. Of course, Louis would expect nothing less of the Ravenclaw. When confronted with a problem, he sets to work on it until he finds a solution and it’s typically pretty brilliant. As soon as Louis waves Harry over to the Hufflepuff table they’re sitting at and he joins them with a shy grin, sitting next to Louis, Shawn casts a  _ verbum reponere _ spell over the four of them.  

“W- what does that do?” Harry asks, nervously. His face is scrunched in confusion and Louis can’t help finding him adorable.

“To anyone but us it replaces any words we say that could get us into trouble with something innocuous,” Shawn explains to all of them because Louis is pretty sure such spells aren’t covered in their classes. “For instance…,” he turns and taps Niall Horan on the shoulder. “Hey, Niall. You have the sweetest ass I’ve ever seen.”

“Aww, thanks, Shawn,” Niall says, with a big grin, his cheeks going rosy. “That’s really nice.”

“Wait, what did he say?” Louis asks, curious to know what Niall heard when he knows what Shawn actually said.

“He said I have the sweetest smile he’s ever seen,” Niall explains, looking at Louis like he’s a little slow. “How did you not hear that? He’s right across from you.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, I guess,” Louis shrugs, biting down on a smirk. Shawn really is a genius. 

“Wouldn’t a  _ muffliato _ have worked?” Liam asks earnestly. He seems almost as nervous as Harry.

“Sure,” Shawn agrees with a careless shrug. “If you want any professor walking by to  _ know _ you’re up to something.”

“Okay,” Louis interrupts, clapping his hands together to make sure he has the full group’s attention before the conversation can get too far off course. “Let’s place our bets on who wins the House Cup!”

“Um, but that’s not just based on quidditch scores,” Harry says, looking uncomfortable that the mere mention of the sport.

Louis wants to reach out to him, pull Harry into his side and rub comforting circles into his back. He busies his hands with his food instead.

“That’s what I said,” Shawn insists.

Liam puts down his fork and finishes chewing his food before saying, “That’s true, but come on, even I know that quidditch makes up the majority of the points.”

Harry turns to look at Louis for his opinion and Louis completely agrees but doesn’t want to admit it so brazenly in the face Harry’s blatant hope that his house still has a chance. He gives Harry an apologetic shrug and feels an acute ache in his chest when Harry’s eyes drop to the table, a defeated sigh loosed from his lips.

If Louis has anything to say about it, Harry’s house  _ will _ have a chance. He’s just gotta get Harry to ask him for help.

“Either way,” Louis says with a confident smirk. “It’s gonna be Gryffindor and you all know it. Might as well just hand over your money now.”

Liam snorts into whatever he’s drinking, lowering his cup to counter, “I hate to break it to you, Tommo, but it’s gonna be Hufflepuff this year.”

“Yeah, right. Like either of you stand a chance against Ravenclaw,” Shawn taunts, stealing the roll from Liam’s plate for good measure.

Everyone falls silent, noticing that the Slytherin captain isn’t joining in their banter. All eyes turn to Harry, who’s just sitting there, staring back.

“Oh,” he breathes, eyes flicking to each of them as he realizes that he should be bragging about his team too. “Statistically speaking, Slytherin has won the House Cup more times than any other house in the history of Hogwarts, I think we’ve got this.” There’s a little quirk to his lips that looks unbearably cocky and Louis loves it. He knows Harry is just playing along but even faux confidence looks so good on him.

“Alright, Curly!” Louis cheers, throwing his arm around Harry’s shoulders in a moment of celebration. “Love the bravado.”

Harry bites his bottom lip, flushing at the praise. Or maybe it’s just the proximity to an alpha. But either way, he doesn’t pull away from the embrace and Louis can feel himself practically glowing with pride.

“So, how much are we betting?” Shawn asks.

“Um,” Liam hesitates and Louis knows that Liam doesn’t have a lot of money to bet with. Hell, Louis has six younger siblings. He doesn’t exactly have a vault full of galleons himself. And he has no idea what Harry’s got to work with so they may need to take this whole bet in a different direction.

“What if we don’t use money?” Louis proposes, looking around to gage the reactions of the others. “What if the winner gets one favor from each loser or something?”

“ _ Merlin _ , you better hope Louis doesn’t win if we agree to that,” Liam proclaims seriously, giving Shawn a wide-eyed look of warning. “He’s evil.”

“I’m not that bad, Payno. You’re just a wimp.” Louis reaches across the table to pinch Liam’s cheek.

“Ow.” Liam knocks Louis’ hand away, rubbing his cheek with a frown. “See?”

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Louis stage-whispers to the side where Harry is still tucked under his arm, watching the whole exchange with an amused expression. “You’re my favorite. I won’t be evil to  _ you _ when I win.”

“Oh, I’m not worried,” Harry stage-whispers back. “Because  _ I’m _ gonna win.”

Louis turns to Harry, jaw dropped because that sounded like conviction. Real, utterly sassy conviction.

Harry grins at the stupefied look on his face and Louis can’t help grinning back. “Alright, Curly. You’re on.”

“Well, shit,” Liam says, making everyone look at him in shock. “What?” He shrugs, looking abashed at all the eyes currently trained on him. He turns to Shawn and lowers his voice to ask, “no one else heard that, right?”

“Just us,” Shawn chuckles, patting Liam’s shoulder.

“Okay, good,” Liam breathes out in relief.

“So, I guess we have our bet.” Louis grins, feeling a sense of excitement run up his spine.

“Guess so,” Shawn answers. “May the best house win. By which I mean  _ mine. _ ”

“Keep dreaming, Mendes,” Louis scoffs.

“You know, uh, you may think you lot are pretty sneaky,” Niall breaks into their conversation, looking at all of them in turn before letting his gaze rest on Shawn. “But anyone who can read lips can still tell what you’re saying.”

“Wha-?” Liam’s eyes widen. “Can you?”

“Yep. Something to think about for next time,” Niall grins, sending Shawn a wink as he stands and walks away from the table and out of the great hall.

Shawn reverses the word replacement spell and spends the rest of the meal quiet with pink cheeks and a smirk on his face and Louis thinks that maybe Shawn’s already winning.

Liam finishes eating first and runs off to study, Shawn follows close behind but Louis thinks he’s probably not going back to his own house. (Wink, wink.)

“Hey, Louis?” Harry’s tone sounds tentative and Louis wonders if he’s uncomfortable with the two of them sitting alone together. Louis had taken his arm back from around Harry’s shoulders when they’d all started actually focusing on eating their food but he suddenly feels like he needs to put some space between them on the bench where they’re sitting too.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, body tense and prepped to move if that’s what Harry needs to feel safe.

“Uh, thanks. For, you know, finding a way to include me,” Harry says, giving Louis another one of those shy grins of his.

“You’re a captain, Harry,” Louis says softly, putting a cautious hand on Harry’s shoulder. “We couldn’t have a captain meeting without you.”

Harry nods at Louis’ statement, lowering his eyes and Louis is afraid he’s just reminded Harry of how his team doesn’t  _ treat him _ like a captain.

“Congratulations, by the way. On making captain. I remember thinking you were a really good competitor last year. You deserve the title,” Louis tells him. He’s not lying or trying to flatter Harry. It’s just the truth. Harry is a great quidditch player. His team is just too stupid to admit it because they don’t want to follow an omega’s orders.

“Thanks, Louis. You too.” Harry’s giving him that smile again. The one that melts Louis’ heart just a little more each time.

“Hey, maybe the four of us could get together to play sometime?” Louis suggests before remembering Harry’s reservations about being outnumbered and adding, “We could invite some friends to watch or something. I mean, it obviously couldn’t be a real game but it might be a fun way to practice.”

“That sounds really fun actually,” Harry nods and there’s a little twinkle in his eyes now.

Louis  _ did that _ . He nearly sighs in satisfaction at the sight of it.

“Great. I’ll talk to the others and figure out a good time. Maybe this weekend?”

“Sounds good,” Harry agrees, eyes flicking to the doors of the Great Hall and Louis notices that the room is nearly empty of students.

“I should probably go. I still have that essay to write for Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Louis says, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He doesn’t actually want to go but he feels like maybe he should. He doesn’t want to be the last ones in the room and leave Harry feeling cornered or anything.

“Oh yeah,” Harry nods. “Me too.”

Maybe there’s a way Louis can still spend some time with Harry.

“We could, uh, work on it together, if you want. In the library?”

Harry smiles and bites his lip. Louis’ noticed that his lips get even more pink and plush when he does that. It’s gonna drive him crazy if Harry keeps it up. 

“Yeah, alright,” Harry says and they both stand from the table. “I just have to go get my stuff.”

“Meet you in the library in ten?” Louis’ pretty sure his heartbeat speeds up when Harry agrees.

They walk out of the Great Hall together but separate with a quick glance and grin at each other to head to their separate houses. When Louis gets to his room he throws himself down on his bed, just for a moment, just to bask in glow of getting to spend more time with a boy he’s been pining after for years. He smiles at the canopy of his bed, letting his heart settle in his chest before he grabs his things and heads to the library to meet Harry, leaving his already written essay behind in his room. 

*

Louis has a lot of trouble concentrating with Harry sitting right next to him like this. Honestly, he probably should have expected it, he’s never really been able to concentrate when Harry is in the same vicinity. But this is worse. Because Harry is  _ right next to him _ and there’s nothing to cover the citrusy scent of him that Louis is struggling not to lean into. Louis breathes through his mouth and pretends to look something up.

Harry works diligently next to him, his parchment filling much faster (and with better penmanship) than Louis’. His probably isn’t just a bunch of gibberish masquerading as an essay either.

“I could help, if you need it,” Harry says quietly without looking up from his parchment.

Louis’ head snaps to look at him. “Help?” He questions dumbly.

Harry raises his eyes and there’s a spark of amusement in them, lips pressed tight like he’s fighting a smile. “Louis, you’re using a quidditch book to write your Defense essay.”

Louis glances down at the book in his hands. Shit. He is. He clears his throat. “I know,” He shrugs, trying to sound nonchalant and not like he was just caught out being an idiot. “You need a good defense in quidditch too. Thought maybe I could take a different approach to the essay.”

“Suuuure,” Harry nods slowly, no longer fighting a grin. He lets it light up his face and Louis feels a little breathless being on the receiving end of it. “Just admit you’re using study time to strategize because you want to win our bet.”

Oh.  _ Yeah. _ That makes sense. Louis grins, relieved that Harry’s given him an excuse beyond being utterly useless around his crush. “You caught me, Curly.”

Harry snorts, shaking his head fondly. “You should focus, Louis. Wouldn’t want to lose by five house points because of an unfinished essay,” Harry teases.

God, he’s so cute.

“Don’t you worry about me, Harry. I’ll get it done,” Louis promises, knocking their shoulders together.

“Alright,” Harry agrees to let it go, going back to his work. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you when I’m holding the house cup.”

Louis chuckles but the truth is, that’s a sight he wouldn’t mind seeing at all.

 

*

Louis almost forgets what he was angling for when he and Harry start studying together regularly. It’s a lot easier to actually study when Louis hasn’t already done the work beforehand so he gets a maybe a bit too comfortable in it, enjoying their time together. The way their hands brush when they pass books back and forth, the smile Harry gives him when their glances meet. He forgets that he’s supposed to be finding a way to help Harry with his quidditch team.

So, it’s a good thing that Liam is a worrywart that never forgets anything.

“Hey, Louis. We have that practice captain’s game Sunday, right?” Liam steps up next to Louis on his way to Arithmancy.  “Shawn wanted to invite Niall now that they’re  _ a thing _ . And I thought I might invite Normani to watch. Just wanted to make sure it was still on before I embarrass myself in front of her.”

“Aww, Liam,” Louis coos, throwing an arm over Liam’s shoulders and enjoying the way Liam gets all befuddled talking about the pretty beta he’s been crushing on forever. It’s a little relieving to not be the only person with that problem. “You’re always embarrassing yourself. This won’t be anything new.”

Liam scoffs but doesn’t throw Louis off like he expected. Maybe he really is nervous. “So it’s on?”

“Yep. We’re still on for the game,” Louis assures him, giving his neck a little squeeze of comradery.

Liam nods, running a hand through his hair. He turns to Louis with a look of uncertainty when they stop at their classroom. “You think she’ll go?”

Louis glances at Normani where she’s already sitting with her friends inside the room. He looks just in time to see her avert her eyes from Liam. “Yeah,” Louis grins. “I think she’ll go, Li.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Liam says, giving Louis a puppy-eyed look of gratitude as he pulls away to head into class. “And good luck tomorrow against Ravenclaw.”

Louis waves his thanks to Liam. He’s not really worried about the game against Ravenclaw. He knows what his team is capable of. He watches as Liam seems to stall, psyching himself up for a moment before approaching Normani, right there in front of everyone.  Louis can’t hear what he says but from the way Liam starts smiling, he thinks it’s going well.

Liam turns when he’s gotten his answer, giving Louis a big grin and two thumbs up as he heads to his seat. Louis returns the thumbs up, moving to his seat too. Sometimes he wonders how Liam got sorted into Hufflepuff when Louis can swear he’s got the heart of a Gryffindor.

The rest of class is spent thinking about the practice game now that Liam’s brought it up. Louis still has no idea what to do to help Harry. At this point, his only option is to wait and hope the game reveals something to him.

*

Harry is hopping up and down on his toes, broom in hand when Louis reaches the pitch. He’s obviously excited to play and Louis is equal parts endeared by his enthusiasm and saddened that this is probably the first time Harry will actually get to play since he was named team captain.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry greets him with a cute little wave and walks closer. “Congratulations on winning yesterday.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Louis grins. He already congratulated Louis immediately after the game. He’d actually made his way down to the pitch to make sure he got to tell Louis. Louis had wanted to wrap Harry up in his arms, nose at his neck, and breathe in his scent in celebration but he’d held his alpha instincts in check and simply said a ‘thank you’ while trying not to blush. “I can already see the House Cup, the Great Hall draped in Gryffindor colours.” He waves his hand across the sky, as though revealing the picture he’s describing.

“Don’t get cocky, Tomlinson,” Shawn rolls his eyes, walking up to join them from where he’d been talking to his boyfriend on the sidelines. “You’ve still got a way to go. Anything could happen.”

Louis smirks. “Looks like you and Niall are getting cocky enough as it is.”

Harry makes a choked noise and turns his head, his cheeks tinted pink, eyes closed and lips bitten in what Louis thinks might be an attempt to hold in laughter. He feels inordinately proud.

“Oh god,” Liam groans, announcing his presence. “What did I just walk in on? I feel like maybe I should just walk away and save myself the mental scarring.”

“Can’t walk away now, Li. What would Normani think?” Shawn grins, nodding toward when Normani is sitting with a group of her friends. “You’re just gonna have to ignore Tomlinson’s bad jokes and have a game with us.”

“Oi! That was a fantastic joke. Don’t lie,” Louis frowns.  _ Harry _ seemed to like it. The thought makes his frown soften immediately. He’s obviously got it bad.

Shawn snorts but otherwise doesn’t respond as all the boys come together to strategize just how the game will go down. They have two chasers and two keepers which, by themselves, would make for a pretty boring game so they decide to go a little outside their comfort zones. It’ll basically be a three-on-one game with one chaser on a team by themselves trying to score against another chaser, a keeper, and a beater.

“Oh, I call dibs on that!” Louis shouts, taking the bat from Shawn’s hand when he produces it. “This is going to be fun… for  _ me _ .”

“Uh, I’m on Louis’ team,” Liam calls, raising his hand awkwardly and staring warily at the bludger that’s already fighting to get out of the chest it’s locked in.

“Alright, Harry?” Shawn checks and Louis almost balks at the idea but Harry agrees readily.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Harry answers enthusiastically and it occurs to Louis that maybe this is what he needs. He’s going to be facing down two alphas and a beta and maybe it will give him whatever he needs to do the same with his own team.

“Good luck, Curly,” Louis tells him with a wink as they mount their brooms.

“Thanks,” Harry grins, giving Louis a sly wink in return. “But I won’t need it.”

Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise at Harry confidence. He loves it. He just wishes it were constant instead of this ephemeral thing that he only catches occasional glimpses of.

Niall carefully releases the bludger and tosses the quaffle and they’re off.

Right from the start, Harry is mesmerizing. He reads Liam like a book with every move the other boy makes to try and steal the quaffle and always seems to have a sixth sense for when Louis is sending a bludger his way. It pains Louis to try and knock Harry from his broom but he refuses to go easy just because Harry’s an omega. He doubts Harry would appreciate it if he did.

Shawn catches Harry’s first two attempts to score but then it’s like Harry learns to read him too and all his other attempts are fruitful.

When Harry knocks the bludger away with an easy sweep of his broom, Louis nearly catches it in the head he’s so busy marveling over the omega. He ducks, getting a lucky hit with his bat to knock it away from himself and certain truths become evident to him.

Harry will be just fine. He doesn’t need Louis’ help with quidditch, or probably anything. And while that might make some alphas feel useless or unimportant, it just fills Louis with pride. Harry doesn’t need him, but he chooses to spend time with him. And to Louis, despite all of his instincts and biological urges to  _ be in charge _ and  _ provide _ , that’s better than being needed.

They all practice scoring but no one plays quite as beautifully as Harry and at the end of their practice, they’re all patting him on the back for it.

“Looks like you might have some competition after all, Louis,” Shawn teases, leaving them to go find his boyfriend.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Liam complains, arms spread wide in question.

Louis gives him a thoughtful once over. “More like a sitting duck,” He muses playfully as Liam sighs and glares.

“I was thinking cooked goose,” Harry adds with a soft laugh that makes Louis’ insides go all gooey.

“Just wait,” Liam says with a pout. “Hufflepuff is gonna beat you both.”

“At the same time, Liam?” Louis gasps. “ _ Scandalous _ .”

“Oh my god,” Harry giggles into his sleeve.

Liam drops his head in defeat. “Why am I friends with you?”

“Because you love me, Li.” Louis cuffs his friend on the arm. “Can’t be helped.”

“Hey, Liam,” Harry says, drawing Liam’s attention away from Louis. “I think someone is waiting for you.”

Liam’s gaze moves to where Harry is gesturing and it’s like they both vanish from existence when Liam sees Normani standing there, smiling at him like  _ he _ was the star of the game.

“Later,” Liam waves a vague goodbye without looking at them, walking over to the pretty girl waiting for him on the sidelines.

“Well, that was fun.” Louis turns to Harry who’s already grinning at him.

“Do you mean the game or picking on Liam?”

“Both,” Louis laughs, leading them to the broom shed to store their stuff. “But I was referring to the game. You, uh. You were really something else, Harry. I knew you could play but what you did up there today was amazing.”

Harry’s smile is aimed at the ground as he responds with a soft ‘thank you’.

Once the shed is locked up again, Louis has the overwhelming urge to reach out and take Harry’s hand, to let their fingers twine together. It takes everything in him to not give in to it because he doesn’t know if Harry wants that, but they walk close together as they return to the castle.

“You were incredible too,” Harry tells him, running a hand through his curls. “And thank you. For not, like, going easy. I could tell that you played the same against me as you did with Liam and Shawn. A lot of people think just because I’m an omega, I can’t handle myself. But you’ve never made me feel like that. So, thank you.”

“I wouldn’t do you the discourtesy, Harry,” Louis tells him. He can just imagine the rope tattoo on his arm tying itself into knots again and tugs on his sleeve so that it doesn’t come uncovered, just in case. He’s got a bird further up that’s probably ruffling its feathers at how full his belly is with fluttering.

“I know,” Harry says quietly, looking down and biting his lip before lifting his gaze to Louis again. He looks at Louis shyly, demurely, a little smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “I know you wouldn’t.”

The fluttering in Louis’ belly morphs into a full-blown swoop that makes him a little dizzy.  “You deserve better than that.” Louis doesn’t know what’s happening, if anything even is happening, but it seems he’s full of honesty today and each statement seems to bring Harry just a touch closer to him so he can’t bring himself to regret a single one.

Harry’s grin grows and Louis notices that their hands are brushing now as they walk. The castle looms, far too close, and Louis kind of wants to suspend this moment in time forever. Eventually, they do reach their destination and have to part ways. It’s sweaty business, playing quidditch and Louis knows he needs a shower.

“I should get cleaned up,” Louis says when they’ve been standing where they’re supposed to part ways for probably a little too long.

“Yeah, me too,” Harry nods, gesturing toward the Slytherin dungeons. “Should probably shower.”

Neither of them makes a move to leave and Louis thinks maybe that means something.

“Or we could, um, just hang out for a bit?” Louis suggests, peeking towards the kitchens. “I’m a little tired after all that flying.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees enthusiastically. “I could use a rest too, I think.”

“Okay. Wanna hang out in the Gryffindor common room?” Louis asks, feeling relieved when Harry agrees. He can feel his eyes crinkling at the corners from the force of his smile. “Okay. Let’s go.”

When Harry’s hand brushes Louis’ as they walk side by side to Gryffindor Tower, Louis gives in to his desires and catches Harry’s hand with his own, his fingers sliding between Harry’s. He glances to the side to see Harry’s reaction and finds Harry looking back, wearing a smile to rival his own. He looks away immediately, but it’s enough for Louis to know that he’s apparently done the right thing.

“Phrontistery,” Louis announces the Gryffindor password without taking his eyes off of Harry as soon as they reach the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady harrumphs at being basically ignored as she swings inward to allow them entrance.

“Thank you, Patricia,” Harry turns his smile towards her for a brief shining moment that has her icy demeanor melting.

“You’re very welcome, Harry, dear,” she expresses, mood completely shifted.

Louis looks between them as the portrait swings closed and finds that he’s not really surprised to find that Harry is even more magical than he knew. He is a wizard, after all.

“You know her name?” Louis asks, leading Harry to one of the empty sofas in the common room and letting him get comfortable before Louis takes a careful seat beside him.

“Yeah,” Harry says, looking at their hands and shrugging as he runs his fingertips over the back of Louis’ hand still clutched in his own. “I don’t like the idea that she lived this whole life, did so much, meant enough to someone that there’s a portrait of her,  _ in Hogwarts Castle no less _ , and yet everyone seems so willing to forget that she was an actual person once. It’s not right.”

“You’re right,” Louis agrees. He’s never even thought of that. It never even occurred to him that the Fat Lady  _ had _ a name, let alone to ask what it was.

Despite Louis’ easy willingness to agree that Harry has a point, he still seems embarrassed by his admission. Louis can’t stop marveling over how wonderful he is and yet, Harry always seems like he’s worried he’s lacking in some way.

“Hey,” Louis says softly, using his free hand to hook a finger under Harry’s chin, a gentle nudge to get Harry to look at him. “You’re incredible. You always make me see things in new way, a way I never expected. Do you know that every day, I learn something new from you?”

“You do?” The question is dripping with uncertainty and Louis hates that Harry doesn’t seem to realize just how much he’s worth.

“Every day,” Louis says again, just to confirm it.

It seems to be all that Harry needs as he leans into Louis, untangling their hands to wrap his arms around him and bury his face in Louis’ neck. He breathes Louis in, pressing his nose into Louis’ skin and though it’s sudden, the scenting, it’s nothing that Louis hasn’t been longing for, so he’s happy to let Harry luxuriate in his embrace.

It’s a little heady, Harry’s scent, so strong under his nose as Louis nuzzles into his hair. He can only guess what his own is doing to Harry.

“Thank you.” Harry’s breath is warm against Louis’ throat and Louis buries his fingers in Harry’s hair, holding him close so he’s knows without a doubt that he’s welcome.

“I think I should be saying that to you, Curly.”

Harry laughs once, a single light gust of air but doesn’t reply, just staying where he is, cocooned in the warmth of Louis’ arms.

They cuddle until someone else comes in. The boy, Louis thinks it might be Windermere Longbottom, looks away quickly and scurries on, but whatever spell had come over them is broken as Harry pulls away, looking abashed at his behavior.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” he starts to apologize, but Louis won’t let him, capturing both of Harry’s hands before he can move too far away.

“Don’t,” Louis admonishes softly, calming Harry with gentle caresses. “You didn’t do anything I wasn’t a willing part of, Harry.”

“It’s not proper,” Harry whispers. “I don’t even know if you want me to be…” He trails off, glancing at Louis face briefly before looking away, leaving Louis to discern his meaning on his own.

“My omega?” Louis asks tenderly. He wasn’t expecting things to go this far today. He’d been surprised at himself for simply attempting to hold Harry’s hand, but it looks like a declaration of intentions is in the cards today as well. “I’d love that, actually.”

“Yeah?” Harry sounds in awe, like he can’t believe this is the way the conversation is going either. “Is this weird?” Harry questions, scooting closer again. “Is it too fast?”

Louis feels an abrupt urge to laugh. He’s had a crush on Harry for  _ years _ . And even though they’ve only been orbiting each other up until recently, being pulled into Harry’s gravity so swiftly and completely feels more right than anything he’s felt in a long time. “Is it?” Louis turns the question on Harry. He’s the one Louis is concerned about because if Harry isn’t sure about them, then Louis doesn’t really know where this can go and that alone will be devastating.

Harry’s eyes trace over his face and Louis waits, letting him seek, wondering if he’s finding what he’s looking for. “I don’t think it is,” he finally decides, sending Louis’ heart soaring.

“Good,” Louis says, raising a hand to gently cup Harry’s cheek. He runs his thumb over Harry’s jaw line, waiting for the omega, letting him make the move if he wants to.

Harry leans forward, closing the space between them and pressing his lips to Louis’.  Louis revels in the soft push of Harry’s plush lips, the breath that filters between them. It’s innocent, precious, but this one small act carries so much weight. 

Harry pulls back, breaking their kiss and Louis wants to chase his lips, give him so many more until his mouth is red and sore from overuse. He doesn’t. He lets Harry end it, satisfied to swim in the scent of contentment coming off of Harry and the look of adoration on his face.

They cuddle for a little while longer, until Louis hears Harry’s belly rumble with hunger.

“It  _ is _ about lunchtime, isn’t it?” Louis laughs, reveling in the way Harry’s cheeks pinken in embarrassment.

“Should probably get that shower first,” Harry says, scrunching his nose and pretending that he’s not bothered by his tummy interrupting their day.

“Okay,” Louis agrees though he feels a little disappointed about it. Now that he’s got his scent all over Harry, it’s just going to be washed away again. He knows it’s very  _ alpha _ of him to be feeling so upset about it, but he’s just gotten the boy of his dreams into his arms and he wants everyone to know it.

“Will you meet me after?” Harry asks, a smirk on his face like he knows exactly what Louis is thinking. “Maybe sit with me for lunch?”

“You know I will,” Louis grins, standing and pulling Harry up from the sofa so that he can walk him to his own house.

Harry kisses Louis again before saying goodbye. Right there in the hallway. At least three people see it, Louis notes happily. He hums all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

*

After everything that happened at the captain’s practice game, Louis feels a little weird sneaking into his boyfriend’s practices now. He supposes he could ask to go support Harry as his boyfriend and Alpha but since he’s captain of another team, he doesn’t want to cause problems with Harry’s team. It would probably also give the impression  _ as an alpha _ he doesn’t think Harry can handle his duties as captain, which is the very last thing he wants.

So, here he is. Hiding. Watching as his boyfriend watches, yet again, while Parkinson acts like Harry doesn’t exist and orders everyone around.

Louis’ heart hurts. He’d thought things might be different today when Harry didn’t just take a seat on the ground and wait for the end of practice. He’d gotten on his broom along with everyone else, followed them up to the sky. But then when Parkinson had ignored him again, he’d just moved over to the side to watch them from the air.

Louis sighs, feeling at a loss for what to do. He  _ knows _ Harry can do this. Knows it in his  _ bones _ , deep down to the marrow. But he’s not sure how to get Harry to know it too. Their practice game was supposed to have answers, and Louis thought it had. After the way Harry had played, Louis had had no question that Harry was capable of anything, and he’d thought maybe Harry had felt it too. Maybe it’s faded, that sense of confidence, accomplishment. Maybe Louis just needs to help him feel that again.

He’s working on a plan in his head when he’s distracted by movement from the quiet corner of the sky where Harry’s been hovering.

Harry is speeding toward their other chaser, Nickolas Hamilton, whose back is to him. In a single breath, he’s stolen the quaffle and scored against Parkinson while everyone else was too busy being shocked to function.

“What was  _ that _ , Styles?” Parkinson bellows while the quaffle hits the ground with a thwomp Louis can hear even from where he’s sitting.

Louis can’t hear what Harry says back because he’s not yelling, unlike his keeper, but whatever it is, it turns Parkinson’s face red. Louis feels a surge of pride and also maybe a bit of apprehension. There’s a reason the stereotypes against alphas say they’re all knotheads with tempers and Parkinson is one of the worst offenders.

“Let’s see you do it again when we’re all expecting it then,” Parkinson yells, swooping down angrily to retrieve the quaffle and throw it back into play.

And then, to Louis’ complete delight and the Slytherin quidditch team’s utter confusion, Harry does it again.

He zooms around the other players like they’re sitting still, dodging bludgers as he goes and scoring effortlessly.

“Again,” Parkinson demands. And Harry complies.

Louis laughs, covering his mouth at the last second and hoping he’s far enough away that no one noticed. He thinks he’s safe when a moment passes and no one comes to force him out of his hiding place.

The pride he feels in Harry reaches soaring heights when he can hear the Slytherin captain addressing his whole team.

“Now, I’ve been watching from the sides for a while and we have a lot of work to do if we’re going to beat Hufflepuff in our first match of the season. I’ve played with Liam Payne. He’s good and he’s had the added benefit of his team  _ listening to him _ at practices,” Harry says loud enough so that everyone, even Louis in his hiding place, can hear him.

“We’ve been doing just fine with  _ me _ leading the team,” Parkinson sneers. “What we need is an _ alpha _ in charge.”

“You think so?” Harry asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, I was named captain for a  _ reason _ , Parkinson. You can either trust in that or do I need to score on you again to remind you?”

“I think I’ll take the third option where I just take the practice back and go back to ignoring the omega  _ weakening _ this team.”

Harry nods and Louis can’t completely hear his reply now that he’s not speaking as loudly but he thinks it’s something along the lines of, “you can try.”

When Parkinson tries to run the practice again, the others on the team hesitate and only listen when he lets his alpha bleed into his tone. It raises Louis’ hackles and he can see the struggle Harry has to ignore the imperative to listen, to cower at the alpha’s anger. Louis is a half a second from storming out onto the pitch and challenging him. But when the playing starts again, Harry moves and Louis is transfixed. Each play, Harry steals the quaffle. Every time, he scores on Parkinson. Every. Single. Time.

“What are you playing at, Styles?!?” Parkinson finally spits, face so red he looks like a constipated tomato.

“I’m playing quidditch. What are you playing?” Harry tosses over his shoulder as he circles his team lazily on his broom.

“That’s it!” Parkinson yells, leaning forward on his broom like he’s going to fly after him but Hamilton and Mirabel Yeats, a beta and cool-headed alpha respectively, move to hold him back.

“Just let him talk,” Mirabel shouts. “He obviously isn’t the weakest link on this team. He’s better than all of us and I’m sick of your posturing.  _ He’s _ captain. Let him be.”

All of a sudden the fight seems to go out of Parkinson and he slumps in place, letting his weight fall against his teammate just long enough to pull himself back. “Whatever,” He says sullenly and Louis wonders if the boy knows how to talk at all without shouting.

Parkinson flies back to his position and proceeds to sulk while Harry leads his team, showing them what he’s learned they need to improve on while he’s been watching from the sidelines. 

Louis has never been more turned on in his life. His omega is a fucking  _ boss.  _

*

“Hey,” Louis greets with a smile when Harry leaves the quidditch pitch. 

“Hey,” Harry grins back, already reaching out to take his hand and giving him a quick kiss before they start walking to supper.

The sky is already dark after the late practice but there’s a light in Harry’s eyes that could rival the stars. Louis can’t look away. “So, how was practice?”

Harry laughs and turns to Louis with a mischievous smirk. “Why don’t  _ you _ tell  _ me _ ?”

Louis sputters. “What- what do you mean?”

Harry turns to him with a look of mock disapproval.  “Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize your laugh?”

Louis winces. Someone  _ had _ heard him then. “I’m sorry, Harry. I wasn’t trying to, like,  _ spy- _ spy. I just,” Louis sighs, but Harry is only watching him with patience and curiosity so he pushes on. “I wanted to make sure that you were being treated right.”

Harry’s face softens, but he sighs too, which doesn’t seem like a good sign. “Lou,” he breathes, as they walk slowly, interlocked hands swaying between them. “I know it’s just your instinct, but you have to let me take care of myself sometimes. Just because I’m an omega—”

“Wait,” Louis stops him, stops  _ them _ so that he can stand in front of his boyfriend and somehow make him see what Louis sees. “I wasn’t just doing it because you’re an omega Harry. I’ve always known that you can handle yourself on the quidditch pitch. I knew you’d be brilliant from the first time I ever saw you play.”

“That was year three,” Harry says, tone incredulous. “I sucked in year three.”

“Not nearly as badly as I did,” Louis grins. “But my point is, you being an omega was never part of why I wanted to watch out for you. At least, not consciously. It was just… well, because you’re you. And I’ve been ridiculously fond of you for a very long time.”

Harry is grinning widely by the time Louis is done, his cheeks that beautiful pink they turn when he’s embarrassed or pleased. “Only  _ fond _ ?”

“Hush,” Louis chuckles, leaning in to give his omega a quick kiss. The scent of him is overwhelming and Louis moves from his lips to trail his nose lightly over the pulse point on Harry’s neck just to get a little more. “You smell so good, baby,”

“Oh, god, Louis,” Harry groans, pulling away quickly and looking around before adjusting himself in his quidditch uniform. “We’re in public, you know.”

“I don’t mind,” Louis teases, squeezing Harry’s fingers playfully.

Harry laughs, rolling his eyes and pulls his boyfriend along. “Supper first. And then maybe we can find somewhere more private.”

“Ooh. I like the way you think!”

*

In a stunning upset, Ravenclaw ends up winning the House Cup. And it’s not from winning at quidditch.

“How the hell?” Louis questions, watching Shawn and the Head Boy and Head Girl of Ravenclaw accept the cup from Headmistress McGonagall. “They didn’t even win a match.”

“They’re Ravenclaws,” Harry tells him with a strained grin as Niall hoots and whistles into his ear. “They’re clever. I heard Shawn started a campaign to get his house to do better with their studies after they lost their second game.”

“What? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Louis asks, offended. “I could have started a campaign, too.”

“You wouldn’t have though. You would have just tried to sabotage the other houses,” Liam comments and Louis… really can’t dispute that.

“I said I’d start a campaign, Liam. I never said it would be an honorable one.”

Harry laughs at his side and bumps his hand against Louis’ until Louis captures it, holding it warmly in his own.

“You three owe me a favor,” Shawn grins smugly, joining them at what has become their section of the Hufflepuff table. He sits next to Niall and fights down a blush when Niall immediately kisses his cheek.

“Hey, my idea to have a Captain’s meeting at dinner lead to you and Niall pulling your heads out of your arses. I think I already did you a favor,” Louis protests.

“Only because I wouldn’t go to an after-hours meeting,” Harry chirps, bumping Louis’ shoulder fondly. “Technically, I did them the favor.”

Louis’ jaw drops in betrayal. “How could you turn on me, Curly? I thought we were on the same side!”

“The side where you get out of having to do a favor and I don’t? I don’t remember agreeing to that,” Harry laughs.

“Six months together and suddenly you’re a cheeky little shit,” Louis whines playfully, dropping his forehead onto Harry’s shoulder. “Where’s my cute little, shy omega?”

“Still somewhere back in November, trying to figure out how to get his team to listen to a word he says,” Harry replies, looking down at Louis fondly.

“And look at you now,” Louis lifts his head, eyes blazing with pride. “If Shawn hadn’t  _ cheated _ , you would be holding that House Cup.”

“I did not cheat—” Shawn turns away from Niall long enough to squawk.

“Hush, cheater, I’m being proud of my boyfriend over here,” Louis cuts him off.

Harry giggles, leaning into Louis to whisper in his ear, word meant for just the two of them. “I couldn’t have done it without you, you know. You made me believe in myself, that I could do it. You made me see that I was just as valuable as anyone else. Gave me the confidence to stand up to Peter Parkinson and make them all listen.”

“You could have,” Louis whispers back. “You could have done it all, Harry. All on your own. It was a lot of fun doing it together though.” Louis smirks thinking of late nights studying for their N.E.W.Ts and taking breaks for a leisurely hand job here and there to relieve some stress. He remembers the first time he got his mouth on Harry. The first time he was inside him.

“Stop it,” Harry says with wide eyes, bringing Louis back to the present. “I can smell how horny you are now.”

“Oh well,” Louis shrugs, not at all bothered by the fact that if Harry can smell his desire, probably everyone at the table can. Shawn and Niall constantly smell like lust, why shouldn’t he? “Guess you’ll just have to do something about it later.”

“You’re always gonna be a menace, aren’t you?” Harry asks, fighting a smile.

“ _ Your _ menace. Always,” Louis informs him, squeezing his hand and watching at Harry notices Louis’ compass tattoo that they recently discovered always points in whatever direction Harry is standing. Just like they noticed that the butterfly tattoo on Harry’s stomach always goes crazy, fluttering wildly whenever Louis is around.

“Hey, losers,” Niall calls as he and Shawn rise from the table, all the students free to go now that the ceremonies are over. He lowers his voice and leans in close. “He totally cheated,” Niall tells them gesturing to Shawn. “It helps when you have an insider on an opposing team.”

“Oh, you traitor!” Liam calls as Niall winks and drags Shawn away. “I knew you were losing us points way too often to be on accident!”

Harry and Louis laugh and pat at Liam soothingly but he leaves them for Normani’s comforting arms. Or maybe her boobs. Liam is into those, apparently.

“Well, Alpha,” Harry hums when they’re alone at their little section of the table. “What should we do now?”

“Hmm, I dunno,” Louis pretends to think. I seem to recall there being a little problem you were supposed to help me with.”

“Oh, the one in your pants?”

“Yes. The one in my pants. Though I’d, personally, consider that more of a ‘party’ than a ‘problem’?

“Oh yeah,” Harry grins, entirely too amused. “Who else is coming?”

Louis cackles. “That would be you, my love.”

“Oh, well alright then. Sounds like my kind of party. Let’s go.”

If Louis hurriedly tugs Harry to his room and locks out all of his roommates for a few hours, it’s okay because they’re all out doing other things. If he undresses Harry slowly and makes his omega feel like the only one in the world, it’s just because Harry makes him feel just as wanted and loved. If he bites Harry on the back of the neck while they’re making love, cementing their bond for life, it’s nothing they didn’t both consent to and want with every molecule in their bodies. And if Louis maybe, possibly starts a fire trying to impress his mate with his wizarding prowess while they’re locked together by Louis’ knot, they put it out quickly enough that no one has to know.

It was just a little fire anyway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Choose Love. And Kudos.


End file.
